l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lâminas Curvas
Este foi o sexto conto de L5R a ser publicado pela Fantasy Flight. Podendo ser encontrado em seu site oficial “Risen From the Flames”, por Robert Denton IIIhttp://www.kazenoshiro.com/fiction/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/risen_from_the_flames.pdf Lâminas Curvas - Tradução de Renan Barcellos - Revisão de Calvin Semião No extremo oeste do Império, nas terras do Unicórnio... Cortesãos em um arco-íris de robes brilhantes e elegantes curvaram-se graciosamente enquanto ela passava, como flores sobrecarregadas pelo orvalho. Ela sorriu, seus pensamentos concentrando-se não nos cortesãos, mas sim na celebração em torno deles e dos cavaleiros no campo. Cimitarras chocavam-se sob o sol brilhante, as bordas finamente afiadas de suas lâminas dançantes refletindo luzes prismáticas sobre o pátio. Dois samurais vestidos com o púrpura e o branco do Clã Unicórnio lutavam em uma faixa verdejante, sua exibição de esgrima chamando a atenção dos cortesãos, artistas e crianças ao redor. Entre os leques balouçantes e as gargalhadas, os malabaristas trabalhavam, músicos tocavam e os cavaleiros realizavam feitos de atletismo nas costas de magníficos corcéis saltitantes. Era um dia especial, um dia de festividades. O palácio — com sua ardósia cinza e sua madeira pintada de branco, rígido e orgulhoso — estava enfeitado com flores e emblemas coloridos em púrpura e branco para celebrar a ocasião. Um vento quente soprava estandartes como chamas de velas cintilando acima dos toldos ondulados. Shinjo Altansarnai andava pelo percurso central do terreno do castelo, vestindo calças justas e adequadas para cavalgar junto a um keikogi roxo dobrado em ondulações elaboradas sobre um roupão de prata e ouro. Enquanto os outros traziam suas espadas através de seus cintos obi, a arma curvada de Altansarnai pendia em uma bainha ao seu lado, e um punho de uma faca brilhava acima de sua bota. "Shinjo-sama", um convidado falou, um cortesão da Garça com um leque sempre em movimento. "Parabéns pelo seu futuro casamento." As vestes azuis-claro dele eram da cor do céu de verão, e seus cabelos brancos caíam abaixo da cintura, trançados com cordas de ouro e prata. Ela concedeu ao Garça um minúsculo sorriso de agradecimento, continuando em direção à borda da arena de equitação. Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma exibição de magia no pátio chamou sua atenção. Lá, uma shugenja do Unicórnio erguia as mãos, invocando nomes antigos à maneira do meishodô. Ela segurava duas pequenas esculturas de marfim, que eram mais antigas do que a memória viva. Enquanto invocava os talismãs com uma voz gentil e reverente, eles brilhavam em tons avermelhados. Ramificações escuras de magia começaram a se enrolar, iluminadas por fogos de artifício internos que se dançavam em meio à escuridão ondulante. Ao redor do lugar, samurais do Unicórnio aplaudiram. O resto dos cortesãos caíram em silêncio, os olhos se afastando da exibição, seus leques se levantando como uma brisa de inverno. "Tais magias... são uma visão incomum. Nós, do Império, não estamos acostumados a ver os espíritos serem tratados assim", disse o cortesão cautelosamente. Claro, os tradicionalistas se opõem aos costumes incomuns do Unicórnio. "A magia dos nomes do meishodô é a tradição do nosso povo." O Garça retraiu-se, mas Altansarnai não parou. "Não importa o que os shugenja da Fênix digam, ela é nossa para dominar e para controlar." "Mas seu clã esteve aqui por mais de duzentos anos", pressionou o Garça suavemente. "Certamente tais tradições perigosas não poderiam ser deixadas para trás?" Os cavalos andavam em círculos, alinhando seus passos em uníssono enquanto os cavaleiros se mantinham montados. Com um grito, os atores do Unicórnio passaram de um corcel para outro, trocando de lugares, para o deleite da platéia. Seus calções pegaram o vento, se inflando contra suas pernas enquanto dançavam a cavalo. Cimitarras curvadas cortavam laranjas que lhes eram arremessadas, deixando as frutas divididas de lado a lado ao redor do círculo. "Olhe lá", disse ela à Garça. "Vê as lâminas recurvadas que nossos samurais usam?" Ela levantou uma mão e apontou. "Essas lâminas serviram seus pais, seus avós e seus ancestrais antes deles. Elas são tão sagradas quanto as suas katana, e mais duráveis. Sim, podemos aprender a usar uma lâmina reta, mas isso não é quem somos. Não é o que oferecemos ao Imperador. Os Ki-Rin, nossos antepassados, foram enviados para aprender sobre o mundo além de Rokugan. Nós devemos ser uma surpresa pouco ortodoxa contra os inimigos do Império nas Terras Sombrias. Enquanto estávamos em nossas viagens, escolhemos adotar novos costumes. Novas tradições. Nós misturamos elas com a cultura que trouxemos do Império. Aço antigo, forjado novamente.” "Mesmo que estejamos em Rokugan, muitos de nós ainda optam por lutar com espadas curvas, porque nosso domínio sobre elas é valioso. Levamos nosso passado adiante, unificando-o com o novo. Recordamos as coisas que aprendemos em nossas viagens, e essas lições nos tornam valiosos para o Imperador.” "O Unicórnio não deixa nada para trás, Doji-san. Principalmente algo que nos torna fortes, ou que salvou nossas vidas tão frequentemente como o meishodô. O Império simplesmente terá que abraçar o pragmatismo. Terá que aceitar nossas espadas curvas." "E você carregará essas tradições consigo quando se tornar parte do Clã Leão, Shinjo-sama?" Perguntou o Garça. Não havia nenhum motivo para deixar tal ignorância perturbar a beleza do dia, então Altansarnai simplesmente respondeu com os mais afiado dos seus olhares. Naquele momento, uma figura além do cercado dos cavalos saiu das sombras. Um homem, seus cabelos longos e escuros puxados para trás um apertado nó de tranças, sorriu e curvou-se respeitosamente. Iuchi Daiyu. Quando ele se levantou para encontrar o olhar dela, o mundo desacelerou em torno deles. Altansarnai não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso tímido acendesse seu rosto. Quase vinte anos de companheirismo, e ele ainda conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse uma garota sendo cortejada. "Mãe!" Um samurai no campo acenou, rompendo o momento. Altansarnai acenou em retorno. Shinjo Shono, seu filho mais novo, montou seu cavalo de batalha. Sua armadura brilhava com suas camadas laqueadas em roxo e atadas com cordas de prata. Shono era o favorito dos cortesãos: jovem, franco e ansioso — mas obediente à sua mãe e fiel ao seu clã. "Você deve estar muito orgulhosa." O Garça sorriu. "Estou orgulhosa Meus três filhos cresceram fortes nas terras Imperiais. Através de mil vidas, nosso clã lutou para encontrar sua casa — e nós a encontramos aqui, em Rokugan. Meus filhos são um sinal do passado e do futuro combinados. Nosso passado, como o Ki-Rin, e nosso futuro, como o Unicórnio." "Verdade, Lady Shinjo Altansarnai.” A voz do cortesão se atrapalhou um pouco com as sílabas estrangeiras de seu nome. "E lhe desejo o bem enquanto você se volta para esse futuro.” Acenando educadamente, ela virou-se e olhou para o campo. Shinjo Shono ficou primeiro de pé sobre uma das pernas e, em seguida, sobre a outra, com seu cavalo galopando suavemente abaixo dele. Viajando em círculo ao redor do cercado, ele pegava argolas com sua lança. Mais ao lado, os outros filhos de Altansarnai — Haruko e Yasamura — animavam o irmão mais novo com grandes gritos de alegria. "Altansarnai-sama!" Altansarnai sobressaltou-se ligeiramente. A voz era alta, impertinente e viera de muito perto para o seu gosto, mas ninguém jamais acusou Utaku Kamoko de ter muito decoro, de qualquer forma. "Você pode vir comigo?" Altansarnai voltou-se para sua amiga. "Kamoko-san". Ela assentiu. Alguma coisa estava errada. "É claro." De volta ao campo, Iuchi Daiyu colocou um pé em seu estribo e montou em seu corcel. Altansarnai suspirou. Mais tarde haveria tempo para aproveitar o dia. Ela se afastou das festividades e seguiu a samurai mais jovem até o castelo. ... A sala do trono do Clã Unicórnio era pequena para o seu tipo, raramente usada e pristinamente limpa. Possuía um estrado com resplandecentes travesseiros roxos, um lugar para a armadura de batalha do campeão e, em uma alcova, um suporte que exibia uma variedade de armas de cavalaria dispostas como flores. Eram troféus antigos, mantidos durante séculos após os seus portadores terem sido derrotados. Algumas eram antigas armas rokugani; o resto viera de terras estrangeiras, desde desertos de areia até imensas montanhas — todos os lugares que seu clã havia percorrido durante o tempo que passara fora do Império Esmeralda. As armas eram histórias, antes contadas com orgulho, mas agora vestígios de uma liberdade errante que dividia o povo dela, os filhos do vento. Os guardas de branco e roxo ficaram rígidos em respeito quando Altansarnai entrou na sala. Seus olhos estavam voltados para baixo, as mãos prontas à postos em suas armas, preparadas para qualquer movimento da figura no centro da sala. Lá, ajoelhada no chão entre dois guardas, estava uma mulher toda vestida de branco funerário. Altansarnai caminhou até o estrado e instalou-se sobre a esteira de tatami, dobrando as pernas em um movimento gentil. "Esta é Asako Akari do Clã Fênix. Ela foi encontrada em um dos jardins. Com isso," Kamoko explicou, sacando uma pequena adaga de punho branco de seu cinto e jogando-a no chão em frente à mulher, juntamente com um pedaço de cordão completamente branco. A arma retiniu no chão, com seu aço brilhando à luz do sol que atravessava as janelas. "Uma lâmina de jigai?" Altansarnai franziu o cenho. Jigai, uma forma de seppuku, era praticado por não-guerreiros, aqueles que possuíam sangue nobre, mas que não tinham treinamento militar. A corda também fazia parte da cerimônia, assim como as vestes brancas como a neve, que eram usadas pela pessoa que procurava a morte. Kamoko era uma nuvem de tempestade, se assomando sobre a prisioneira. Altansarnai acenou para que ela se afastasse. "Ela não é um perigo, Kamoko-san. Deixe-a falar." Lentamente, de repente, Asako Akari murmurou: "Desejo cometer jigai em protesto contra o seu casamento.” Ela ergueu o queixo, um tremor fraco despontou em seus lábios suaves. A mulher era apenas um pouco mais nova do que Altansarnai, e adorável de forma silenciosa e serena. Ao lado de Kamoko, ela parecia um pássaro perto de um tigre, esperando ser comido vivo. "Eu... tenho o direito de fazer isso.” "Protesto." Altansarnai lembrou-se das notícias recentes. "Ouvi dizer que há protestos nas terras do Leão. Mesmo com um dote de corcéis de batalha do Unicórnio, os Leão não são afeitos à ideia de ver um dos seus samurais respeitados se casar com uma Shinjo. Eu já esperava problemas da parte deles. Mas não esperava isso da Fênix.” Nós, do Império, não estamos acostumados a ver os espíritos serem tratados dessa forma. A Fênix era ainda mais contrária à magia do Clã do Unicórnio. Teria a Fênix permitido esse jigai porque queria humilhar o Unicórnio? Era possível A mulher estremeceu. "Desejo apenas dar a minha vida como os meus antepassados o fariam, sacrificando-me pelo que me foi tirado." "Tirado de você?" Altansarnai disparou. "Sou eu quem estou abdicando minha posição de campeã devido a esse casamento. Sou eu quem estou deixando minhas terras, minha família, meu..." Iuchi Daiyu sorrindo, suas tranças longas e escuras derramando-se delicadamente sobre seus ombros. "Sou eu quem está deixando tudo para trás para que haja paz. Mas você diz que nós tomamos algo de você?" Baixando a cabeça, o Asako respondeu: "Você o fez, grande campeã, embora não saiba." Agora, aquilo era estranho. Incentivando a questão, Altansarnai perguntou: "Contará a sua história?" "Eu já fui Ikoma Akari, casada com o Lorde Ikoma Anakazu, daimyô da família Ikoma. Durante muitos anos, nós tínhamos sido uma família. Nós temos uma filha — mas agora, por seu clã e seu dever, ele foi ordenado a nos deixar de lado. A voz de Asako ganhou força na narração". Você pode acreditar que eu não gosto de você, minha senhora. Mas isso não é verdade. Não são os seus costumes estrangeiros e nem a sua magia estranha que me enviam para a morte hoje. É o amor. Não posso viver sem ele. Morrerei em protesto, pois ele se divorciou de mim.” Aquela mulher era ousada demais, falando o que pensava para um campeão. "E porque eu me importaria com isso? Seus problemas não são meus. No entanto, eu não gostaria de ver uma vida desperdiçada. Vocês não podem continuar como estão, mas sem ser oficial? A nossa união é política, não há amor nela.” "Não." Akari sacudiu a cabeça. Os olhos dela se turvaram e ela inclinou-se para o chão, pressionando a cabeça e as mãos contra as brilhantes tábuas do chão. "Anakazu-sama é um homem de grande dever e lealdade. Ele será fiel à sua esposa — qualquer esposa.” "E ele a ama?" O amor não era parte do código dos samurais — apenas o dever. Ainda assim, a história da mulher a surpreendeu. Como ela não foi informada daquilo? "Ele ama." Uma quietude frágil pairou sobre a sala. Seria aquele um truque de algum Escorpião desonesto? Se a mulher cometesse jigai, especialmente ali, nas terras do Unicórnio, Altansarnai seria desonrada. O casamento seria considerado desafortunado aos olhos das Fortunas. "Agora que eu sei disso, preciso agir. Você compreende isso, não é?" "Este é o meu destino", murmurou a Asako com pesar. "É o único golpe à minha disposição. Para mim. Para minha filha. É uma grande vergonha que eu tenha sido descoberta antes que pudesse completar minha tarefa.” "Eu lhe disse que esse casamento não era fortuito.” Kamoko irritou-se. "Trabalhamos por três anos em busca da paz com o Leão, apenas para que eles exigissem uma solução que colocasse ela de lado. O que ela fez de errado? Nada." Altansarnai remexeu-se em seu assento. O ato da mulher havia sido corajoso, embora mal pensado. A morte não a reuniria com seu marido. "Kamoko-san". Um casamento com Ikoma Anakazu é o único meio de trazer a paz com o Clã Leão. Se o Leão optou por acabar com o casamento prévio de Anakazu, então essa é a escolha do Campeão do Clã.” Era perturbador pensar sobre aquilo, mas necessário. Os divórcios não eram inéditos, embora eles inevitavelmente desonrassem alguém. "Mesmo que isso signifique a morte dela.” "De acordo com os rokugani, a morte dela não significa nada.” "Significa tudo. Ela não cometeu crime algum, não cometeu desonra alguma. No entanto, roubamos do marido dela, uma esposa, de sua filha, uma mãe. Não nos ensinaram que a família deve ser honrada? Que a vida é sagrada?” "Aqui, em Rokugan—" "Em Rokugan, eles se apegam a costumes ultrapassados, e destroem vidas.” A Utaku sacudiu a cabeça, cabelos longos brilhando à luz do sol. "Essa mulher está disposta a morrer por sua família. Você não está disposta a viver pela sua? Iuchi Daiyu-sama—" "Chega!" Ao próprio som daquele nome, Altansarnai sentiu o calor subir em suas bochechas. Sua voz fora tão alta quanto o soar de uma trombeta, ecoando em todos cantos da sala. Altansarnai tomou um momento para se recompor, fechando os olhos e esfregando a testa com uma mão. "Chega", disse ela mais gentilmente, encontrando o olhar de Kamoko. "Daiyu-sama é o pai dos meus herdeiros e é o meu companheiro. Lealmente, ele apoia essa união Eu não o deixei de lado.” "Ele apoia à você, Altansarnai-sama. Não ao casamento." Kamoko falou medindo o seu tom. O relacionamento de Altansarnai e Daiyus não era assunto de ninguém, além deles mesmos — o que era, em parte, o motivo pelo qual eles nunca se casaram formalmente. Isso, e também devido às complicações de um casamento entre o Campeão do Clã e o daimyô de uma família. Ainda assim, ela estava sendo infiel a Daiyu? Tentando ignorar seu desconforto, ela olhou para o panorama diante dela com um olhar crítico." Dever e amor — nem sempre podem existir em conjunto. Devemos escolher, e pelo bem de meu clã, devo escolher a paz. O contrato foi assinado. Precisamos manter nosso lado da barganha." Ela suspirou no final, acrescentando: "O que mais podemos fazer, Kamoko? Já tivemos essa discussão antes.” "Não é paz se você for uma prisioneira! Quando você concordou, você não sabia que ele deixaria a esposa de lado como um covarde, e você não sabia que... " Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala, quebrado apenas pelas lágrimas suaves de Akari. Hesitante, Kamoko falou novamente." Esses Leão! Por séculos, o Ki-Rin vagou pelo mundo, enfrentando sozinho os perigos. Nosso clã lutou e sangrou, resistiu e, eventualmente, voltou para casa — apenas para sermos tratados como estrangeiros! Nosso sacrifício não foi reconhecido. Nossa força não foi respeitada. O Leão ainda se recusa a reconhecer nossas terras ancestrais; Eles tentam tomá-la a toda oportunidade! Eles matam nossos pais, nossos irmãos, por causa de questões rasteiras de orgulho.” "Por nossa conta, longe de casa, o clã Ki-Rin veio a respeitar a santidade da vida. Sepukku praticamente não existia, e punições, apesar de cruéis, raramente envolviam a morte. Precisávamos de cada espada que podíamos reunir, simplesmente para que pudéssemos sobreviver.” "Nosso clã retornou e redescobriu nossa pátria. Como o Unicórnio, protegemos Rokugan, mas para permanecer aqui, nos pedem para esquecermos o que aprendemos e a nos tornar iguais a todos os outros. Isso não é quem somos. Não devemos deixar de lado as lições do errante Ki-Rin. Não pelo Leão. Não por ninguém." "Grande campeã", Asako Akari ergueu os olhos do chão com hesitação. "É verdade: eu não entendo seus costumes. Não sei por que estou viva falando com você, em vez de ter sido morta devido à minha ousadia. Não posso viver sem Anakazu-sama." Ela respirou profundamente. "Não há lugar para mim neste mundo, sem minha família. Por isso, imploro — mate-me ou então não se case com Anakazu-sama." O Bushidô deveria ter impedido a Fênix de pedir tal coisa. Akari desonrou-se com tais palavras, desobedecendo a sua família e traindo sua honra. A declaração da mulher lhe era difícil de falar em voz alta, mas sua ousadia não mudava os fatos. "Você não tem o direito de pedir isso a mim.” "Talvez ela não.” Kamoko lentamente sentou-se sobre os joelhos. "Mas eu tenho." "O Clã do Unicórnio respeita os princípios de Bushidô, mas os longos anos de viagem nos ensinaram que praticidade significa sobrevivência. Você está vinculada pela sua palavra, pelo seu senso de honra — mas está ignorando o que é certo.” Kamoko falou apaixonadamente, com seus olhos escuros brilhando. "Poderosa campeã, se eu pedisse à minha daimyô para reconsiderar seus planos de casamento, ela me ouviria?" "Kamoko-san", Altansarnai sacudiu a cabeça." O Leão e o Unicórnio já estão de acordo. Se eu não casar com ele, o clã sofrerá uma grande perda de honra. Esse fracasso pode levar à guerra ". Seus braços caíram a seu lado, as mangas roxas de seu keikogi formal encostando no primeiro nó de seus dedos. "O Leão ofereceu este casamento como meio de encontrar a paz. Daremos-lhes um dote de cavalos; Eles removem suas reivindicações de nossas terras ao sul.” "O Leão nos enganou! Você não sabia o custo. Se você se casar com ele, você terá que deixar o clã e perdemos uma grande líder. Concordamos com esse casamento antes de sabermos que você se tornaria o troféu dele. Antes de sabermos que, pelo costume dos Ikoma, a esposa assume o nome do marido e se junta às suas terras. Nós não pedimos que ele se juntasse à sua casa porque não sabíamos que precisávamos. Não é perda de honra alegar que o acordo mudou, e se isso salvar a vida desta mulher, então, melhor ainda." Altansarnai fez uma pausa. Os argumentos de Kamoko eram afiados e pareciam brutos devido ao seu temperamento, mas ela não estava errada. Ainda assim, ela não estava pensando no dever — apenas na praticidade. E quanto à possibilidade de uma guerra com o Leão? Não deveria ela aceitar a tradição de Rokugan e cumprir seu dever? Deixar para trás as tradições de seu povo para aliviar as tensões com outro clã? Para evitar a guerra, ela estava considerando desistir de seu futuro. O Unicórnio não deixa nada para trás. Espadas curvas. Era uma questão de usar espadas curvas — encontrar uma maneira de incorporar a praticidade do Unicórnio às tradições do Império. Às vezes, as coisas precisavam ser alteradas para se tornarem mais fortes. Não havia sido esse o objetivo do Ki-Rin? Encontrar força fora do Império e levá-la para casa para fortificar Rokugan? Este casamento baseava-se em antigas tradições: as tradições que o Unicórnio não conhecia para poder contradizer. Agora eles estavam presos, e o clã sofreria. "O Leão não vai ver isso dessa forma.", disse ela finalmente. "Eles só considerarão que a tradição não foi seguida." "Então, estamos tão indefesos e desafortunados quanto ela. Case-se com ele, e seu espírito morrerá. Não case, e sua honra pode morrer em vez disso. De qualquer maneira, há sangue na sua lâmina. A tantô dessa mulher nos pergunta — o que devemos seguir: espírito ou dever?" Disse Kamoko. "Nossos antepassados deixaram o Império buscando a resposta para essa pergunta. Voltamos com a única resposta que faz sentido: a liberdade. A liberdade de escolher entre os dois." "Você acha que estou desistindo dessa liberdade?" "Você não escolheria isso para si mesma. Você diz que o clã precisa disso — não precisamos disso! Nossos cavalos são rápidos e nossas espadas são fortes. Poderíamos derrotar o Leão!" As palavras ecoaram na câmara por um momento longo e nítido, a tensão escureceu o dia iluminado pelo sol. Kamoko corou, claramente envergonhada por sua explosão. "Desculpe minha campeã. Eu não deveria…” A paixão era clara no rosto de Kamoko — muita paixão. Mas ela estava certa, e Altansarnai não podia argumentar mais. O sentimento era como uma pedra afundando em sua barriga. Se ela fizesse essa escolha, ela abriria o Unicórnio para um milhar de jogos políticos. A imagem do cortesão da Garça alfinetando-a apareceu em sua mente, e Altansarnai franziu a testa. "Você está certa. É uma escolha. Mas não é uma escolha entre espírito e honra. É uma escolha entre o futuro e o passado. Rokugan deve ser levada para o futuro, por quaisquer meios necessários." Altansarnai fechou os olhos. O casamento era político, destinado a trazer a paz entre os clãs. No entanto, não poderia custar tudo o que o Ki-Rin — o Clã Unicórnio — tinha aprendido e se tornado. E o Leão teria que aprender a respeitar as terras ancestrais do Unicórnio, de uma vez por todas. "Você está certa." Altansarnai repetiu, dedilhando o punho da cimitarra em sua cintura. "A tradição de Rokugan não é a lei de Rokugan. Eu me recuso a ter meu lugar tomado devido a algo que não estava nos termos do nosso acordo. Concordei com o casamento. Eu não concordei em desistir do meu nome e da minha posição. Devemos chamar atenção para essa diferença." Tocando um sino, ela convocou um mensageiro para a sala. Ele fez uma pausa ao ver a mulher de branco de joelhos diante da campeã, mas foi sagaz o bastante para não dizer nada e pareceu absolutamente imperturbável. Altansarnai disse: "Escreva uma carta ao embaixador dos Ikoma e ao Clã Leão. Diga-lhes que eu não aprovo mais a oferta de casamento do Leão. Eu retiro minha mão, e nenhum dote será pago.” O mensageiro curvou-se e apressou-se para fora do recinto. Altansarnai levantou-se, o que fez com que os soldados da sala se curvassem em uníssono. Kamoko inclinou-se para a frente também, com a cabeça suavemente abaixando em respeito. O Asako dobrou-se mais do que todos, com o rosto pressionado nas tábuas do chão aos pés de Altansarnai. "Ikoma Akari-san. Erga-se. Sua vida foi poupada. Deixe essas terras para sempre. Retorne ao seu marido e dê minha benção ao seu casamento renovado. Você está livre para ir." Kamoko piscou, e seus olhos se estreitaram. No entanto, ela se afastou, permitindo que a Asako se levantasse graciosamente. Akari, ofegante de alegria, não desperdiçou tempo com a sua dispensa, se recompondo e quase que fugindo enquanto as lágrimas ainda manchavam suas bochechas. "Kamoko-san. Leve a notícia pessoalmente ao Imperador. Este corcel não será dominado por cela e arreios, tampouco comprometerei meu clã em nome da paz. Se o Leão realmente quer guerra, então ele a buscará — e o faria de qualquer forma, com ou sem casamento. Mas se eles fizerem isso, descobrirão que cavalos livres valem dez vezes mais do que um gato aprisionado.” "Somente se o próprio Imperador exigir, mudarei de ideia. Deixe que ele me ordene — ou deixe-me permanecer como sou, ao serviço apenas dele.” Utaku Kamoko inclinou-se longamente, suas longas mechas de cabelo caíram por cima dos ombros com o movimento. "Assim será, minha campeã.” Altansarnai levantou-se e caminhou em direção à janela, olhando para os cavaleiros abaixo. Ela sorriu ao vê-los correndo sobre gramíneas verdes como se não tivessem preocupação alguma no mundo — apenas alegrias. Enquanto observava, os cascos rasgaram a relva, e as crinas e as caudas balouçaram com ventos ferozes, ventos que vieram de montanhas e de desertos e de terras muito distantes. "Deixe o passado ficar no passado", disse ela. "Vou aceitar a vergonha que eles me oferecem.” "Apesar da adesão aos velhos costumes e tradições restritivas, levaremos o Império adiante, tanto quanto for possível. Ensinaremos ao seu povo a nossa força — e lhes mostraremos o nosso dever." De olhos acesos, ela passou por Kamoko e pelos guardas, em direção ao campo e aos cavalos além deles. "Vamos ensiná-los a lutar com lâminas curvas.” right Categoria:Contos e Ambientação Categoria:Clã Unicórnio